


The Nights of the Queen of Faerghus and Her Stable Hand

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (no actual cucking going on), Ashe is secretly a kinky boy at heart, Established Relationship, F/M, Fake Cuckolding, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Romance Novel, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: She comes to him late in the night. They've both been awaiting this moment for days.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	The Nights of the Queen of Faerghus and Her Stable Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Ashe/Ingrid, roleplay. Once they become knights and start dating they roleplay their favorite scenes from their favorite books, erotica or otherwise.

It's late in the night when she comes to him. He's awakened by the creak of the window, soft footfalls on the carpet, the first thing he sees upon opening his eyes is a vision in white.

"My lady," he murmurs, "I didn't expect you to come tonight." The moonlight catches in her golden hair, a light breeze stirring the folds of her dressing gown. She closes the window behind her as he stands, moving to embrace her. She melts into him, their lips meeting softly, briefly.

"It was some time before they fell asleep. As soon as I knew they were, I slipped away," she whispers. "It's been too many nights since we last met. I've longed for you so much it hurts." She presses her body against him; his cock twitches and hardens as he feels her nipples against his chest. They kiss again, deeper and longer; he slides a hand under her gown to find her breasts bare, fingertips caressing the soft swell.

"Then let me make up for so much lost time," he murmurs as he breaks the kiss, lifting her into his arms and carrying her to his bed. Laying her down as though she were made of porcelain, he unlaces her dressing gown, pushing the sheer fabric away from her body until all of her is revealed to him. His own nightclothes drop to the floor, and he stops for a moment to fold them.

His lady giggles a little.

"Ashe, that's not what the stable hand did next," she says. Ashe smiles sheepishly, letting the half-folded tunic fall back to the carpet.

"Force of habit," he murmurs. "That didn't spoil the mood, did it?"

"See for yourself." Ingrid beckons him over to her, legs slightly parted. The well-trimmed patch of golden hair between her thighs is slightly damp, and his nostrils fill with her soft, pleasing scent. In the story, the stable hand dove immediately between the Queen's thighs and lapped her up like a man starved, but Ashe can't bring himself to ignore the rest of his lover's body.

"In that case," he whispers, climbing onto the bed and kneeling over her, "I hope you won't mind a little diversion." He brushes her lips with his own before he kisses a trail along her jawline, her neck, down to her breasts. He takes his time, lavishing equal attention on each with his hands and mouth. Her breasts have always been especially sensitive, something he was happy to find out on his own the first night they were together.

He wonders if he could take even more of a detour from the scenario and make her come before he even touched her between her legs, but decides against it. Her scent grows stronger every moment and he's aching to taste her. With one last kiss to her left nipple he works his way down her stomach, Ingrid's thighs parting further for him. He's soon level with her dripping folds, stifling a groan as he inhales deeply.

"You smell sweeter than the flowers in the royal gardens, my lady." She raises her hips, and he presses his lips tenderly to her sex, followed by a slow, careful lick. Her hand catches in his hair as she lets out a soft moan; she opens easily under his tongue and he tastes more of her with every stroke, every kiss. She's so soft, the tang of her arousal is strong and sweet, he can't get enough.

"I'm close," she whispers, "please, don't stop..."

He smiles against her wetness, tickling her entrance with his tongue before sliding upwards towards her slick, swollen clitoris. He spreads her folds more with his fingers, pressing tender kisses against the little nub, tracing patterns on it with his tongue, suckling it until Ingrid's hips press against his mouth and she screams, overflowing with heat. He does his best to lap up every drop of her, feeling her climax softly against his tongue a second time before he finishes.

"My love," she murmurs as she returns, "will you allow me to return the favor you just did for me?"

"My Queen, tonight was intended to be about you! I could never, ever ask you for such a thing!" Ingrid smiles, shifting their positions so he's lying against the pillows now.

"How about another diversion?" His cock twitches as her hand slides between his thighs, ghosting her fingers along the shaft. She kisses her way along his body, lingering at any scars and sensitive spots, Ashe gasping and groaning softly as the heat thickens and spreads throughout him. One thing about Ingrid is that she refuses to take without giving, and the very selfish male part of him can't help but by pleased by this.

She smiles up at him before her mouth engulfs his cock, Ashe letting out a near-obscenely loud moan. Her lips and tongue work him as eagerly as his did her, the suction of her mouth slow but deliberate; his toes curl and he grips the sheets as little pinpricks of electricity mingle with the heat to course through him. But as much as he enjoys it he knows he won't last; he swells in her mouth and gently nudges her head away.

"I want to finish inside you." The empty cup on the table indicates she's taken her herbs; while the story has the stable boy place his child in the Queen's womb, neither he nor Ingrid are ready to make _that_ part of the story a reality. Ingrid straddles him and with one big thrust upward he's enveloped in her hot wetness, she takes his hand and they begin to move.

He loves everything they do together, but he especially enjoys having her ride him. Getting to see all of her from her beautiful face to the bounce of her breasts to her toned stomach; he thrusts sharply, quickly, Ingrid squeezing his hand as she moans and calls out to him. Close as he is, he does his best to hold back until she is too, wanting them to finish together.

Thankfully, it's not long before he knows she's getting there; she squeezes him tightly with every thrust, her body going tense, her hand gripping his more firmly.

"Fill me," she gasps, "please, fill me with your seed, until I carry a part of you with me!" Even knowing it won't truly happen the very _thought_ of filling her with life is enough to take him over the edge; he swells within her and lets out a long, low groan as he releases; her climax mingles with his a second later and he doesn't stop moving until they're both fully spent. She falls against his chest and he holds her tight to him as they slowly return.

"Our acting skills could still use a little work," he murmurs as he shifts to pull out of her, "but I'd say this was one of our best sessions yet." She smiles, nuzzling his neck.

"Definitely. Then again, for all the story plays him up to be this incredible lover, the stable boy pales in comparison to _my_ adorable knight in shining armor," she says. He blushes, pulling her closer to him.

"And _my_ knight is more proactive a lover than the Queen was."

"Perhaps next time we should pick something a bit racier?" Ingrid smirks, running her fingertips along his chest, ghosting against a nipple. Ashe shivers, his cock slowly beginning to rise to life again.

"I think we can find something in our shared collections, yes." His hand slides down her body, settling on her hip. "But tonight, why don't we go another round as ourselves?" Her response is to kiss him deeply, driving her tongue into his mouth, and the magic begins again.


End file.
